This supplemental application to our parent MBRS-SCORE program proposes to purchase a scanning electron microscope. This state-of-the-art instrument will be used by three SCORE program investigators in the College of Pharmacy and in the Biology Department. It is expected that the availability of this instrument on Xavier's campus will help each investigator meet his/her specific subproject goals, increase their scientific competitiveness, and increase the research capability at Xavier University. Dr. Tarun K. Mandal (PI of MBRS SCORE subproject; Title: Nanocapsules As Carriers For Oral Controlled Delivery Of Amifostine As A Chemo- And Radio-Protectant) will be the primary user of this SEM. Several other MBRS SCORE subprojects investigators including Drs. Bostanian, Kishore, Kale-Ireland, and Blake will also use the SEM for their research. Several other investigators who presently do not have funded MBRS SCORE project will also use the equipment, for example, Dr. Mielke